poklefandomcom-20200213-history
Birds (episode)
Birds is the eleventh episode of Milky Star Nightmares. Overview A bunch of these random birds are beginning to appear in Milky Star Town, who is the one responsible for the birds causing havoc around the place? Synopsis King Dedede checks up on Jonathan to see if he is finished with the all new invention that he has been working on. Jonathan responds by saying that the machine is nearly complete and that's it's also going well. A bird then appears hitting Dedede in the face. Dedede immediately reacts to it and wonders what it is, he then finds out that it is a small bird. Dedede then comes up with a brilliant idea to use that new cloning machine to clone the bird. Jonathan is unsure about the idea but then Dedede demands him to do it immediately. Jonathan agrees and brings the bird to the cloning device. He then places the bird on it and begins the cloning procedure. It ends up working and clones the bird successfully. Jonathan shows the two birds to King Dedede which he is surprised about. He then demands Jonathan to clone more of these birds to attack Kirby, Jonathan is still unsure about the idea until he is attacked by the two birds. King Dedede tells him that they are capable of fighting and demands him to clone more of the birds which Jonathan agrees to do. Kirby and Goomber are outside talking about some weird facts. Suddenly, a flock of birds begin to surround Goomber and attack him. Goomber pleads Kirby to help him, Kirby sucks up the whole flock saving Goomber. Goomber then tells Kirby that he is going to a nearby hospital to get treated. Goomber leaves with Kirby saying goodbye. Meanwhile, Chef Kawasaki is cooking some kind of food in his kitchen until he spots a random bird. Chef Kawasaki approaches the bird asking what it's doing in his kitchen. The bird doesn't respond and instantly attacks Chef Kawasaki. Suddenly, Meta Knight comes dashing in and immediately cuts the bird killing him. Chef Kawasaki thanks Meta Knight for saving him until Meta Knight tells him what those birds are. He tells him that it was a Heartless Bird, one of the most dangerous species of birds. Meta Knight then tells him that the one responsible is a giant bird known as Mother Bird. He asks Chef Kawasaki where Kirby and Sylveon are, he responds by saying that they are near downtown. They both hurry to find them. Kirby is talking to Sylveon telling her how he just saved Goomber from the flock of birds. They both are greeted by Meta Knight and Chef Kawasaki who tells them that Mother Bird is responsible for all of the bird havoc that has been going on. Kirby instantly recognizes Mother Bird and is confused since he defeated her a decade ago. Meta Knight tells him that Mother Bird performs similarly to Kracko, meaning that she is immortal and can recover. They then hear screams of terror coming from the neighborhood and decide to go check it out. When they rush to the screams, they find a huge flock of birds attacking houses and several other buildings. Kirby asks what's going on with Pikachu responding to them that a flock of birds are destroying everything. King Dedede then comes up and admits to being the one responsible for a whole flock of birds. He says that he was originally going to use the birds to attack Kirby but they all ended up attacking the town instead. He apologizes for what he has done and tells them where Mother Bird is located at. Kirby and the rest all thank King Dedede and are guided by Jonathan. He shows them the way to the entrance and wishes all of them luck. Kirby and the rest all enter the cave which seems to be a bit colorful but dark. Chef Kawasaki then gets hit by a bird and looks where it is coming from. Everyone else does the same and they all spot Mother Bird lying on the ground with her children. Kirby immediately rushes towards Mother Bird while Chef Kawasaki attempts to use his frying pan at her. Mother Bird immediately spits fire at Chef Kawasaki causing him to burn a little. Kirby attempts to hit her but fails and is hit by her instead. Sylveon claims that she can stop her with a "Love Beam", she attempts to shoot it at Mother Bird but it has no effect. Meta Knight rushes towards Mother Bird but is immediately pummeled by her. Suddenly, Knuckle Joe appears claiming that he was sent by King Dedede to assist them. This gives Kirby an excellent idea which is to suck up Knuckle Joe and get the Fighter ability. After Kirby sucks up Knuckle Joe, he soon turns into Fighter Kirby. Meta Knight explains what the ability is capable of doing. Kirby with his new ability, confronts Mother Bird and manages to easily drag her around the place. Kirby also gets rid of all of the birds in the process which makes Mother Bird even more angry than before. Mother Bird attempts to do one last finishing blow until she is easily defeated by Kirby. After Mother Bird dies, Meta Knight and the others congratulate Kirby for doing a good job. Kirby also let's out Knuckle Joe. Meta Knight then realizes that Kirby is feeling pretty sad, he asks Kirby what's wrong. Kirby responds by saying that he wish'd to be friends with Mother Bird instead of killing her. Meta Knight manages to comfort Kirby by telling him that when she comes back, they can become friends. After the battle, Kirby talks to Goomber and Booflik. Goomber is complaining about how the town doesn't have a hospital and that the he had to walk all the way to Square Town to find one. He also says that the hospital in Square Town doesn't have any good service and that it is horrible. Kirby thinks of an idea and drags Goomber along to complain to Dedede about a hospital. Goomber does't want to but is still dragged along by Kirby to do it. Appearances Characters * Kirby * King Dedede * Birds * Mother Bird * Jonathan * Meta Knight * Chef Kawasaki * Sylveon * Pikachu * Goomber * Booflik Locations * King Dedede's Castle * Milky Star Town * Chef Kawasaki's Kitchen * Milky Star Downtown * Mother Bird's Cave * Square Town (mentioned) Notes * The heartless birds are simply just folded ripped out paper. * The scene where Mother Bird is defeated was originally going to be the conclusion of the episode, but it would have felt a bit rushed and it would have been a bad conclusion. * Sylveon wasn't going to be with Kirby and the rest to fight Mother Bird. Category:Episodes